Devil's Hope
by Shini and Tenshi
Summary: Duo Maxwell hates his parents for leaving him at Dante Manor Boarding School for a whole year! He has already decided that he is going to hate it. But what is with his new roommate and why is the school’s nicknamed “Dante’s Inferno”?
1. Default Chapter

Title: Devil's Hope

Authors: Shinigami195 & Shadowz Tenshi

Summary: Duo Maxwell hates his parents for leaving him at Dante Manor Boarding School for a whole year! He has already decided that he is going to hate it. But what is with his new roommate and why is the school's nicknamed "Dante's Inferno"?

Rating: PG-13

Pairings: Slash Pairings and Straight Pairings, but I'm not telling you yet!

Disclaimer: My friend and me are writing this together, and we would like to state now for the record that we own NONE of the characters in this fic, the ones from Gundam Wing belong to very rich important people in Japan, and the Harry Potter's ones belong to JK Rowling, a fantastic author! Shadowz Tenshi owns the characters Zara and Harmony, which don't appear until later in the fic. We thank you all for not sueing us!

Warnings: General madness, slight angst moments, lemons in later chapters, slash, pranks, fighting, parental bashing, character bashing, author bashing… I think that covers it all!

AUTHOR NOTES

HELLO!!!! Please read all of the above and below before you begin to read the fic!!! Thank You,

This is a huge mix of different fandoms, the main two being Harry Potter and Gundam Wing. We both hope you enjoy reading this; we enjoyed writing this, using it mainly as a way to relieve the stress of exams and essay reports. Please review, but no flames.

Thanks!

Devils' Hope

Prologue

"Don't worry about it, darling, it's only for the year, while we travel abroad."

Duo glared at his parents who were sitting in the front of the car while they drove towards a boarding school located out in the middle of nowhere.

Solo Maxwell glanced up into the rear-view mirror. "Cheer up, its only nine months."

"I can't see why I can't come with you!" Duo sulked, glaring angrily out of the car window at the rolling countryside. It was a hot sunny day on the 27th of August. The summer holidays had ended early for Duo, who was going to spend the next year in Dante Manor Boarding School away from everything he had every known. He had lived in London for most of his life, spending a few months in America with his grandparents during the school holidays. But his parents had decided they wanted to go touring the world and seeing as Duo was about to enter his final and most important year at school, he couldn't go with them. He had been adopted his parents when he had been 3 years old, he had no memories of his blood parents but he was more than happy living with Helen and Solo Maxwell. Well, he had been, up to the point where he had been told he was leaving London to go to some boarding school in the middle of England.

He had packed up everything he owned, half of his stuff was going into storage as his parents were renting their house for the year, and the other half was packed into the boot of the car.

"We are nearly there," Helen, commented as a grand old house appeared on the horizon.

"Fantastic," Duo groaned.

"I went to this boarding school," Solo told Duo, "for about 6 years of my life. You'll love it, I swear."

Duo rolled his eyes, "whatever you say Da."

Solo took the next turning on his left and they past through a red brick archway.

"Its so pretty," Helen cooed and Duo found himself rolling his eyes again.

Duo had already decided he was going to hate this school, and nothing no one said would make him change his mind. After a ten-minute drive Solo pulled the car to a stop outside the main building. It looked like a very large posh manor house.

They climbed out of the car, Helen's neck craned backwards so she could study the 6 floors building.

"Good afternoon,"

The Maxwell Family jumped as a man startled them. He was grinning slightly and had shoulder length black hair and his eyes glowed at Duo. Duo found himself liking this man without questioning why, it was just something in his eyes.

"I'm Sirius Black, I'm a professor at this school. I here to greet all new students and make them feel welcome."

"I'm Solo Maxwell," Duo's father held out his hand and Sirius shook it, "this is my wife, Helen," Sirius held his hand out to her and she shook his hand too, "and my son, Duo."

"Interesting name," Sirius smiled and held his hand out to Duo.

Duo glared at the hand but knew it would be rude to not accept the polite handshake.

"So is yours," he replied, smirking.

Sirius gave a quiet laugh, "shall we grab your stuff and we can show you to your room? You'll be sharing with Draco, he's already here. He's becoming here since he was 11 so you don't need to worry. If you need anything I'm sure he'll be willing to help you, if not I am always willing to be of assistance."

"We can't stay I'm afraid," Helen apologised as Solo pulled Duo's bags from the car, "our plane leaves tomorrow morning and we still have things to do back home before we go."

Duo sent his mother a frown, "you aren't going to come and see where I will be sleeping? You've only met one teacher and you are going to abandoned me here?"

"I'm sorry sweetie, I'm sure it'll be fine," Helen kissed her son on the cheek and she backed away.

"Yeah."

"We'll write and call," she promised but Duo waved her words away.

"Good bye, son. Don't get into too much trouble."

And then they were gone, leaving Duo on the steps of the school with Sirius standing there.

"I know its hard to be away from home, but everyone here is friendly and you'll fit in just fine," Sirius patted his shoulder and smiled at the violet eyed youth, "there could be worse."

"Sure there could," Duo replied.

"Come on," Sirius reached for some of Duo's stuff and Duo grabbed the rest, "I'll show you to your room."

* * *

Draco Malfoy gave a sigh as he spotted the letter on the spare desk in his room.

"Why me?" he muttered as he threw his suitcase onto his bed. Every year since he had come to this school he always got the new kid. Last time he had gotten Winner. Winner hadn't been a bad kid, he had been a little goody two shoes and a pain in the butt, but he was nice enough. But it looked like he had been moved. He touched the letter and studied the name. He screwed his nose up at it, "what sort of a name is Duo?" he scowled before turning to check he had all he needed.

When Draco had originally joined the school, he had had a room located on the lowest level of the house, where all first years stayed. Now he was in his 6th and final year he had a shared room on the top floor. There was only 50 students max in each years. It was a small student body and everyone knew everyone.

He had finished unpacking when there was a knock at his door. He moved to open it.

"Hey Draco," the small blond stood there.

"Quatre," he gave a nod in greeting.

"I'm trying to work out who is in what room."

"I'm in here, sharing with a new guy. I'm sure Black will be bring him up any time soon."

"You know who your neighbours are yet?"

"You are far too excitable," Draco said, disgusted at the blonde's hyperness.

"You have Harry and Heero next door."

"You are kidding me?" Draco groaned. Him and Harry have never hit it off, and had remained enemies since they had first arrived here five years ago. Heero was dating the headmaster's daughter.

Quatre laughed, he rather liked the other two boys, "but me and Trowa are on your other side!"

"Long as Relena isn't opposite me, I'm fine."

Quatre shrugged, "haven't talked to any girls yet."

"I don't see why you should," he smiled at the smaller boy, "I need to have a shower, Winner, good bye."

Quatre pulled a puppy look at Draco, but still bid him a good-bye and left to go to his room on the left of Draco's.

"DRACO!"

Draco cringed and pulled a fake smile at the teacher.

"Professor Black," he greeted, "its good to be back."

"Don't pull any shit on me now, Draco. This is Duo."

Draco looked at Duo, his eyes taking in the wide innocent violet eyes and the long braid of chestnut gold hair. He was dressed all in black, and carried with him two suitcases and two shoulder bags.

"Hi."

Duo's eyes travelled over the blond in front of him, gelled back hair, grey eyes, and a pair of smart black trousers with a white shirt. The boy was very pale and thin.

"Good afternoon."

"If you need anything, my room is at the end by the stairs," Sirius smiled at Duo and then at Draco, "you will take care of him won't you?"

"Certainly," Draco smiled pleasantly back as Sirius disappeared and he stepped back to let Duo into the room. He slammed the door shut and turned to Duo "Your key to this room, your bed, your desk, your drawers, your space for any hanging clothes, the bathroom. Don't touch my stuff, don't talk unless I talk to you, got it?" Draco turned to go into the bathroom but was stopped by Duo.

"I don't take shit, and I can give shit back to those who give it to me. I'll do what I fucking want in this room, as it is mine as well as yours. I'm not happy about being here; I don't want to share a room with you. But if you choose to make my life hell, then I'll send you there myself."

A wand appeared in Duo's hand and he smiled at Draco innocently.

"Are you threatening me with that? I can do magic too you know."

"I don't doubt it, but the magic I learned off the streets back home will be nothing like the magic you know."

Draco smirked at Duo, "you've got spirit."

"So?"

Draco held out his hand, "Draco Malfoy, pleasure to met you."

"Duo Maxwell," he reached out to take the hand offered.

"Where you from?"

"London. Public school."

"Why the sudden change to a private school?"

"Parents have gone off on a trip around the world."

"Nice for them."

"I don't plan on liking it here."

"I said that when I first arrived. Everyone does. The teachers are all right most of them are cool. The lessons are fun, especially the magical ones. Not all the students here can do magic, but we all play quidditch."

Duo shrugged, "don't play that in London."

"I'll teach you how to play. The student body is small, we all know each other. To our left is Winner and Barton, a very active couple. To our right, Potter and Yuy. Yuy is dating the bitch from hell, and the headmaster's daughter. Potter is an asshole in himself, self-righteous and teacher's pet. It is my mission in life to bring him down from his fucking cloud."

Duo gave Draco an evil grin.

"This could be fun!"

TBC…

Ok, so that's the prologue and the teaser all in one. There are slash pairings coming up but I'm not going to tell you about them until it happens.

We both hoped you enjoyed this fic and hope you review. Tell us if you want more!!!

Thank You

Shinigami195 and Shadowz Tenshi


	2. The 1st Weekend

Title: Devil's Hope  
  
Authors: Shinigami195 & Shadowz Tenshi  
  
Summary: Duo Maxwell hates his parents for leaving him at Dante Manor Boarding School for a whole year! He has already decided that he is going to hate it. But what is with his new roommate and why is the school's nicknamed "Dante's Inferno"?  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Pairings: Slash Pairings and Straight Pairings, but we're still not telling you yet!   
  
Disclaimer: Shini-nee-san and I are writing this together, and we would like to state now for the record that we own NONE of the characters in this fic, the ones from Gundam Wing belong to very rich important people in Japan, and the Harry Potter's ones belong to JK Rowling, a fantastic author! And I, Shadowz Tenshi own the characters of Zara Church and Harmony Shallsworth, which don't appear until a little later in the fic. We thank you all for not suing us!   
And not stealing my characters as if you do, hell hath no fury like a crazy fangirl nah just don't steal em ish all :) thanks!  
  
Warnings: General madness, slight angst moments, lemons in later chapters, slash, pranks, fighting, parental bashing, character bashing, author bashing and bad jokes yep tis about it, now if you are sitting comfortably   
Let the _insanity_... Begin!

Devils' Hope  
  
Chapter One – The 1st WeekendDraco woke, like usually, at around half six. He stared at the grey almost white ceiling for a few seconds before he clambered out of bed and in a daze wondered to the bathroom. He returned a few minutes later, feeling slightly more awake. The first thing he noticed was that his roommate was buried underneath the covers, despite how hot the room was, and all that could be seen was the tip of Duo's long braid poking out.  
Draco crossed the room and pushed the curtains aside so he could reach the window and he threw it open to let some air in. he stood there for a minute, enjoying the fresh cool air on his face before he drew the curtains and climbed back into bed. Just because he woke early, didn't mean he got up early. He reached to his bedside table and picked up his wand. With a tap and a muttered word, his water glass was refilled and he took a drink. Once his thirst had been clenched, he put the glass down and dipped into the drawer. He pulled out a black book and a pen and began to write.  
It was the scratching of pen on paper that woke Duo up. He couldn't work it out at first what was making the noise. When he discovered that it was Draco, he forced himself to sit up in bed, his head pushed its way up out of the heap of covers that laid on top of him.  
Whas time? he slurred, his mouth dry.  
Draco asked, and he grabbed his wand and floated his glass over to Duo.   
Duo gulped greedily, Draco watched him with an amazed expression on his face. Thanks, what time is it?  
Draco nodded in the direction of the clock that hung from the wall just above the bathroom door.   
Tis too early. Duo complained and he slide back under the covers and went back to sleep.  
Draco continued to write.  
  
Draco climbed out of the bath at eight o'clock, just as the school bell rang. The bell signalled the beginning of breakfast of weekdays, and the time to wake up on weekends. He wrapped a towel around his waist and picked up a hand towel to dry his hair with, and strolled back into the room. Duo was groaning in bed.  
What the fuck is that? He asked, as Draco set about putting some clothes on.  
The school bell. It is the signal for beginning and end of lessons, and for the serving of food in the canteen. Today, however, it means get your ass out of bed before the teachers come in and throw water all over you, and trust me they do. Winner got soaked last year on more than one occasions because he slept in.  
Duo looked scared at this news and hurried to get up.   
Is the bathroom free? he asked, trying not to look at Draco who had just taken the bath towels off and had bent over to pick up a pair of black boxers from the floor.  
Yes. I'm giving you twenty minutes before I go to breakfast without you!  
Duo pulled a face at Draco's back before he walked into the bathroom and closed the door.  
I saw that! Draco yelled after him.  
  
It took Duo ten minutes to wash him and another ten to do his hair. He was still drying it when he exited the bathroom to find Draco now sitting on a perfectly made bed, his hair gelled back again, his clothes impeccable and he was once again writing in the small black book of his.  
Are you not ready yet? he drawled at the boy who was now using magic to dry the long hair, which now out of the braid, fell down to the boy's thighs.   
You try being ready with this much hair to deal with in the morning! Duo snapped.  
I'll cut it off for you if you like, Draco sneered.  
Try it, Malfoy, and you will find yourself removed from your manhood.  
Draco laughed at the threat. This year is going to be interesting.  
So, you gonna show me who is who today? Duo asked, pulling off some clothes while magic braided his hair perfectly. It tied itself magically at the bottom and Duo grinned as he looked over his back at it.  
I suppose I better, otherwise you really will be fucked wont you?  
Duo smirked, any cute girls about?  
Only the ones who are taken.  
Now, see here, I thought you were gay.  
Draco glared at Duo as he stood up and slide his feet into his shoes.  
Now why would you think that? he asked as he led the way out of the room, reminding Duo not to forget his key.  
Well, I always thought all boys who went to boarding school are gay.  
Draco raised an eyebrow as he shut the door and made sure it was locked.  
This shows how much you are a public school kid.  
Duo laughed, well if you grow up in an all boy's boarding school surely you will being to like what you see and not worry about girls?  
This is a co-ed school, Draco pointed out.  
Do hurry up, Malfoy, some of us want to get to breakfast.  
Draco turned with a sliding grace and he smiled sweetly at the boy behind.  
Good morning, Potter.  
The black haired boy behind them sighed.  
How is it good, the first person I see this morning is you, it's dreadful really.  
Duo's eyes flicked between Draco and Potter.  
What, no Yuy or Weasel? Losing your touch, lover boy, it would seem all your sidekicks have left you.  
Potter snorted, and you have gained another one, he eyed Duo is distaste, I thought your tastes were better than that.  
Duo blushed a furious red and was about to snarl at the boy when he strolled past them and walked down the corridor without a look back.  
Fuck head, Draco snarled.  
Who was that?  
Potter, the only good thing about him is that he has a cute butt.  
They began to walk again, and Duo grinned at Draco.  
So, you _are _gay?  
Oh, do shut up!__

Duo crossed his eyes slightly as he followed Draco into the cafeteria his eyes wandering over the massing student body from the youngest to the eldest, while the professors sat at a table in the corner where they could watch their students despite what a pair thought as they snuck up behind a greasy haired man, attempting to dump egg yolk over him, Duo thought that it would more than likely be a better result than the already highly slimy hair. But just as the short haired blonde tipped the glass full of egg over the mans head a silver white fox appeared on her shoulder, before yelling out that the pair had detention that evening.   
"Don't mind them." Draco drawled, pulling Duo into the queue as he stood there gaping at the creature, he had heard about mythical creatures, but none that could actually TALK!  
"That's just Tenshi and Shini. The fox is Shallsworth. They are mostly always up to something, so watch you back with them, but its mainly the teachers they target." Draco stated as the pair ambled over, the blonde sulking as her accomplice glared.   
"I told you, remember! The bloody professors are always on guard even just after break! And I told you to use that invisibility spell professor Church taught us, but nooo!" Shini scowled, smacking her friend with what looked like a plush sized doll.  
"Hey Drakey," Tenshi cried, attaching herself to the blonde boy in an attempt to stop her companion's tirade.  
"Tenshi," he glared, prying the blonde off before she groped anything she shouldn't be.  
"Mou, Drakey, I thought you were gonna come see me and Shi as soon as ya got back! Dude it's been a whole day!" she exclaimed, bouncing on the balls on her feet, Shini swatted her friend again and smiled at Draco.   
"Hey blue eyes," she gave Draco a playful wink and tossed back her hair. Duo noticed the striking blonde highlights that laid amongst the vivid red and chestnut brown.  
  
Duo looked on bewildered as the pair walked over and the blonde Draco had pointed out as Tenshi virtually jumped on him.  
"I thought you said all the cute girls were taken?" Duo smirked, watching Draco as he nodded to the pair.   
"These two? Cute?" he snorted, earning a slight glare from Tenshi and a reproachful look from Shini. "Not bloody likely, not after five years of pranks non stop they aren't cute."  
Tenshi smiled brightly as she held up a finger and threw her arm around Shini. "Aw we knew you loved us Draky-boooi," mimicking their art professor's slur. Draco shuddered at the nickname.   
"Please don't mention that name again."  
Shini snorted as she walked past Draco and slapped his butt. "Don't worry dragon, Pegsy ain't gonna get ya here."  
Duo blinked as he felt suddenly forgotten and rather lost as he watched the three interact, so pressing himself forward he stuck out his hand. "Hi, name's Duo, Duo Maxwell."  
"Yo!" Tenshi saluted, flicking her fingers out into a peace sign. "Angel Samantha Kage, but call me any thing but Sam or Tenshi and you will die a very slow and painful death." she smiled as her friend rolled her eyes.  
"Sammy, don't scare the kid on his first day here, not every new student needs to know you're a psychopath."  
Sam just grinned and Duo blinked, looking from Sam to Shini to Draco who seemed totally unfazed by the weird behaviour of the two senior students so he decided not to question it until later.   
"It's a pleasure to meet you Duo, I am Raquelle Kitsuna, that is a rather interesting name you have there."  
Duo grinned winningly at the girl who smirked. "Why thank you." Draco turned back to the queue as it neared the food counter. Raquelle and Sam chatted animatedly with Duo as the blond boy pointed out the various foods, Duo just grabbed a couple of slices of toast, some jam and a glass of orange while Sam went for a full English breakfast and Draco just grabbed a bowl of cereal, shaking his head as he glanced over the room for a empty place to eat, spotting a table to the corner he motioned the three over as he walked past only stopping to sneer at the green eyed boy idly poking his food.  
"It's that prick from earlier." Duo muttered under his breath as Sam bounced over to the table, some how managing not to loose any of her food. Raquelle followed her slowly, her eyes glaring at the food in distaste.   
"Who? Harry?" she asked, setting her plate on the table and smiling with glee as Raquelle sat beside her.  
"Yeah, he was a total asshole to us."_  
_"Oh don't mind him, he can be very sweet at times," Raquelle stated.  
"What crawled up his arse?" Duo asked, scowling slightly.  
Sam snorted. "More like what hasn't."  
"What do you mean?"  
"Well he and Drakey have had this feud going on for yeeeears." she grinned, waving her hand to make her point as Draco walked over.   
"Yes, he was an asshole then and he is still an asshole now." Draco stated coldly as he glared back at Harry, Duo snorted and plopped down into a seat. "Soo Drakey..." he drawled with a smirk at Draco the two girls watched the boys with identical grins.   
"By the way, Duo. Just a word of warning," Draco offered with a charming smile as he finally sat down at a table, Duo arched an eyebrow in response, flipping his braid back as it had fallen into his lap.  
"Call me Drakey again. And I'll do more than cut off your hair."

Across the other side of the canteen sat the raven-haired boy from earlier. He was sitting alone, slowly drinking a cup of black coffee when two figures popped up opposite him. He didn't acknowledge them, already knowing who they were.  
So, I said to him, what is your fucking problem Chang? Do you not care about me?  
And what he say to that?  
He says that I don't need to worry.  
  
Harry raised his head to stare at the two girls through a curtain of black hair.  
Ginny, why don't you go fetch us some food? he spoke quietly and the redhead jumped.  
The girl grinned happily at her boyfriend before she raced away. The other girl was blonde, her long hair fell gracefully down her back and she smiled at Harry.  
Where's Heero?  
And without need to answer, the boy she was asking for slipped into the empty seat beside Harry.  
Sweetie, how are you this morning? she beamed at her long-term' boyfriend.  
he replied before he dug into his normal bowl of rice. Harry smirked at the look on the girl's face, she wasn't use to such rudeness from anyone, but it was Heero's way and she still hadn't gotten use to it.  
Ginny soon came back with a plate full of bacon and eggs for him and her to share.

After breakfast, Draco and Duo managed to rid themselves of the two girls, and were strolling leisurely around the school.  
So, what do you normally do on a Saturday? Duo asked, bored out of his mind. He was close to becoming a bored hyperactive person who would rip out Draco's hair in at attempt to having something fun to do. Not, of course, that that would be fun for Draco.  
Normally, play quidditch or do homework. Some students have one on one lessons, and some on us try and pull pranks on each other.  
Duo nodded, his mind wandering.  
Draco glared at the boy, I am not going to keep you interested! he snarled, It is not my job to find you something fun to do on a Saturday.  
Duo giggled and he reached out and grabbed Draco's hand, but there has to be something that we can do!  
You can let go of me for one, Draco replied smoothly, his grey eyes fixed on where his and Duo's hands were joined.  
Spoil sport, Duo stuck his tongue out at Draco.  
Draco tugged his hand free, a loud explosion coming from one of the classrooms to their left broke him off.  
Duo stared in shock at the curls of grey smoke that were drifting out from under the door.  
Draco gave a sigh and opened the door to the classroom.  
What are you doing?! he snarled at the two men in the classroom.   
one blushed bright red while the other calmly rearranged himself.  
Mr Malfoy don't you know that it is not polite to enter a room without knocking for permission first?  
Draco gazed darkly at them.  
Professor, forgive me, but you are the one making things explode, in more ways than one I dare say.  
An accident, the other teacher muttered, I slipped and put my hand somewhere I shouldn't.  
Duo turned to keep the giggles in, even Draco found himself smiling in an amused sort of way.  
I guess then we should leave the two of you alone.  
Draco tugged on Duo's hand – still firmly clasped in his – but one of the professors spoke.  
Mr Maxwell, how are you settling in?  
Very well, Professor, Draco is being very helpful.  
Its good to hear, I am still able to help if you need anything and my friend here, Professor Lupin is also willing.  
Don't we know it, Draco muttered under his breath.  
Thank you, Professor Black, Duo smiled at the two teachers before he was pulled from the room by Draco.  
You are such a lick ass.  
Duo grinned, It comes in handy at times. Did we just see what I thought we saw?  
Draco gave an evil laugh, Black and Lupin are engaged, even if they can never actually marry. Lupin is a werewolf.  
  
  
Is he safe?  
Yes, don't worry Snape is the only guy in England who can brew the wolfsbane potion. It keeps Lupin sane at the time of the full moon. Interesting really.  
Duo gave a nod, I don't like potions.  
Best subject, easily.  
You are the teachers' pet.  
Draco turned to look at Duo, slightly annoyed at being called a teacher's pet'. Duo was grinning at him.  
We are still holding hands ya know? People might get the wrong idea.  
Draco quickly tugged his hand from Duo's and set off down the corridor with a fast pace.  
Slow Down! Duo ordered and surprising even himself, Draco did. Good boy, I'm going to have you trained by the time school starts, Duo grinned madly at Draco who was willing to slam his fist into the smiling idiot.  
Well, I better show you around the school, wouldn't want you to get lost now would we on your first day?  
Draco led Duo away, he show the new boy the important places before returning to the canteen for lunch.

Lunch was quiet, and Duo was starving. He piled his plate full of food before he sat down with Draco and eat. The blond boy watched him for a few seconds before eating his own sandwich quickly and then left, telling Duo he would meet him back in their room later.  
Duo ate on his own, watching those around him with keen violet eyes.  
Duo took another bite from his own food before spotting something that snagged his attention.  
Across the canteen, a boy had just entered. Duo found himself studying him. He walked alone but held himself in a manner that spoke of great importance and he had an air of indifference around him.  
Wondering whom the strange but certainly attractive young man was he decided to watch him as he walked up to the counter.  
He never noticed the pair of eyes that were watching him until he was too late. He squeaked in surprise as something wet and slimy was pushed down the back of his black shirt  
He spun round in his seat to glare at the two very innocent' girls   
"Yo!" the blonde saluted, flicking it off into a victory sign as her counter part stood beside her with a satisfied smirk.  
"You evil bitches." he swore.  
"Nah not evil," Sam grinned, slinging an arm over Duo and Raquelle's shoulder.   
"Just the spawn of 'Dante's Inferno.'" Raquelle stated, smirk still in place.  
Raquelle slid into an empty seat beside Duo.  
"Saw you checking out Yuy, don't even try and go there, he's with M.B."  
"Who's M.B?"  
"Mega Bitch Relena, the headmaster's daughter," Sam hissed, "Take a look over there," she pointed in Yuy's direction where he had been joined by a young girl.  
Duo glanced over to spot a blonde with cornflower blue eyes. "She doesn't look so bad."  
Raquelle snorted and Sam made gagging motions before sitting on the table. "That's cause you ain't seen it in action, she's a bitch with a capital B!"   
Raquelle narrowed her eyes. "Yeah and we still owe her for last detention."  
"Damn right!" Sam exclaimed scowling as she nicked some of Duo's lunch.  
"But she has her uses, she's great fun to take the piss out off," Raquelle gave a sigh, "and she likes you as long as you do not get between her and her boyfriend," Raquelle winked at Duo and gave him a sly grin, "Yuy's a fine piece of ass."  
Duo nodded with a goofy smile and Sam coughed indignantly. "Yeah, just don't touch his laptop and he'll be fine with you, but touch his baby and you get it, even the bitch can't touch that."  
Raquelle looked up from examining her nails. "Who can blame him, she would probably blow herself up. Duo snickered and Sam tilted her head. _  
_"That would be a bad thing?"  
Raquelle laughed. "Trust me sweetie, I didn't touch the laptop, I just touched the lap."  
Duo blinked and Sam beamed. "Uh-huh spandex-boy has his uses, sometimes, if you want anything hacked in this joint then he's your guy, though you have to get round his attitude first."  
Duo continued to pay attention to the girls' ramblings even as his eyes were completely and utterly trained on the beautiful creature across the room.  
Sam looked at Raquelle. "Think we should tell him Shini?"  
Raquelle shook her head. "Nah let him realise himself."  
Sam snorted and hopped off the table. "Catch ya later Max, we have Strider and Greenleaf to piss off."   
Waving absently as the girls walked off, Duo continued to watch the boy ignoring everything but his laptop, including the girl who had sat beside him and seemed to be chatting animatedly.   
  
Duo didn't really notice them go, but he continued to eat his lunch in silence. After he had finished, he forced himself to tear his eyes away from the beautiful golden god and left the canteen. He walked down the long corridor. It had very posh tiles that he could snap his feet against as he walked. He amused himself as he walked by making as much noise as he could.  
Mr Maxwell, someone drawled.  
Duo recognised the teacher before him as the one that Sam and Raquelle had tired to prank that morning. He didn't dare ask how the greasy looking teacher knew his name.  
"Yes, sir?" he asked timidly, trying not to gaze into those pit less black eyes but he had nowhere else to look.   
"Mr Maxwell, need I remind you who is the elder here and you will give me the respect I deserve." he sneered. "This hall is prohibited for students of any status to enter."  
He deserves respect? Duo wondered, scowling up at the man, as the professor he met when he first arrived entered into the hall.  
"Terrorising the students again, Snape?" Black asked cheerfully, but his glare said otherwise as he stopped in front of the two.  
"Sirius!" came a female voice as a blonde woman soon appeared down the hall. "There you are Sirius!" she exclaimed, leaning on her knees, cursing herself for not teleporting.   
"What is it Zara?" he asked, turning his attention from Duo and Snape.  
Duo stood aimlessly in the middle of the three professors, unsure of what to do with himself.  
"Its the girls." she stated, and both professors knew exactly who she was talking about - even if Duo was left clueless. "What did they do now!" Sirius groaned, bringing a hand to the bridge of his nose.  
"They bespelled poor Legolas and Aragorn, and chained them together on the school gates covered in chocolate sauce!" Zara exclaimed, in exasperated amusement as Sirius attempted to fight back a snicker.  
"Let me guess Tenshi had a new idea for a 'doujinshi' and wanted to try it out, or was it Shini with her writing?"  
Snape growled from beside them. "It is time them two were thrown out of school."  
"Oh, do lighten up Snape, it was funny when they trashed your office with animal shit wasn't it?"  
Snape growled again. "No Black. It wasn't."  
Duo wondered if he should try and sneak away, but a hand clamped down on his shoulder and Snape held him in place.  
  
Zara looked at Duo sympathetically before Sirius shook his head. "Come on then Zara, let's go free our two unlucky friends and deal with the Shi twins," Zara nodded as she held up a hand.   
"Go!" Snape smirked as he turned back to the boy in his grasp, which appeared slightly stunned at the sudden disappearance of the two other professors.  
"Sir," Duo began, "I'm new right? I didn't know I wasn't allowed down here. Seems like a stupid kind of rule to me but hey, I'm new, what the hell do I know?"  
"By the looks of it, you know very little, Maxwell."  
Duo glared angrily.  
"And for your information, Maxwell, this corridor contains extremely dangerous chemicals, as to why it is out of bounds to all students."  
Duo's eyes sparkled at the mention of extremely dangerous chemicals. "Really sir?"  
"Yes, Maxwell, ones that I could easily poison you with."  
"Is that a threat, sir? Cause I am sure there is a law something against that sort of thing."  
Duo tried to grin charmingly at Snape but the teacher sneered back at him.  
"Perhaps an evening in detention will teach you respect, Maxwell."  
"I think so, sir." someone stated tonelessly, appearing silently beside the teacher.  
Duo looked around Snape at the two students who had just appeared, the one who had spoken was the blonde girl who was smiling at Snape, showing off a set of perfect teeth.  
And beside her was the guy Duo had spent lunch staring at.  
"Miss Peacecraft, Mr Yuy," Snape growled low at them, "You know you are not allowed down here."  
"Yes, sir, but it is the quickest way to the dorms," Yuy met Snape's gaze with one just as cold.  
"Then hurry up and keep on walking."  
"HANG ON!" Duo snarled, "how the hell is that fair? You let them walk down here, but I get put in detention?!"  
Because I'm the headmaster daughter and i don't serve detention."  
"SO!" Duo glowered, feeling his skin crawl as the girl smiled mock sweetly at him. "What the hell has that got to do with anything?!"  
"Everything, go on your way, Miss Peacecraft." Snape waved at her, and she smiled at him.  
Yuy, however, refused to move; his deep blue eyes gazed coldly at Snape.  
"It is not fair. If he deserves detention so do I."  
Something warm filled the inside of Duo's stomach.  
Snape glared at Yuy. "Mr Yuy I would remind you of your position."  
"I know my position, do you know yours?"  
Duo stared, shocked into silence as he watched the boy and the professor argue. He couldn't believe it, this gorgeous boy was sticking up for HIM!?  
Peacecraft was getting impatient. She turned to Snape.  
"Professor, I have things I need to do today, just give him a warning and let us all go." Duo was shocked to believe such a girl could be so rude to a teacher and have her actually listened to.  
Snape grudgingly let them all go, but not before reminding Duo that if he caught him there again he wouldn't have Mr Yuy or Ms Peacecraft to save him next time.  
As Snape turned his back to leave, Duo flipped him off.  
"I saw that, boy." Snape hissed and Duo hurried away before he got into more trouble.

Draco left Duo eating his lunch. He didn't know why he actually liked the idea of being around the braided boy; he didn't normally bond well with the new kids.   
Draco was strolling outside, enjoying peace and quiet and the sunshine, when he found himself in the rose garden, and sitting alone on a bench in front of him was none other than Harry Potter.  
"Alone again Potter? What is it, friends all realised what a pathetic loser you are?"  
Harry arched an eyebrow. "Oh its you. Look sod off Malfoy, I'm not in the mood for you."  
"Aww, what's the problem? Weasley no longer putting out?"  
Harry cringed slightly at the thought before glancing back at the irritating blond. "What's the matter Malfoy, not getting any? Is that why you're so interested in mine?"  
If you haven't noticed, me and Tenshi are getting really close, and Shini is never far behind her. I've got two at once. Not even Yuy got that lucky."  
Harry snorted. "You've been away too long, you are going soft and dumb. Plus, I am sure Raquelle has the sense to stay away from you. However, if Angel is willing to fuck you, she has no taste at all, Ferret boy."  
Draco growled at the nickname.  
Harry smirked and Draco narrowed his eyes. "Shut it Potter. I wouldn't be calling her that to her face if I we're you. Because you might regret it." he sneered, leaning down, his face directly in front of Harry's. "Now, care to say that again Potter?"  
God Malfoy. No wonder you can't pull, with that kind of breath." Harry lent away from Draco. "Angel must be incredibly dim-witted."  
"That's it Potter." Draco snarled, he may not have been extremely fond of the scatty hyperactive blonde but he was in no way going to let that stuck up bastard insult him or her one more time, grabbing his wand he aimed it directly at Harry.  
"Yes Malfoy," Harry rolled his eyes at the boy, "I'm not going to fight you, it would be a waste of energy. Beating you is too easy. After all who is that wins in quidditch every time coz you just ain't fast enough?"  
"Fuck you Potter." Draco snapped, ignoring his wand and lunging for the green-eyed boy.  
Harry let out a snarl as he was knocked from his seat and on to the floor. He smiled and winked at Draco. "Why, I never knew you were into that sort of thing, Malfoy?"  
Draco stood over him fuming.  
"What I'm into Potter," he spat, is none of your concern."   
With that the grey eyed boy jumped Harry, landing a punch to his jaw, sending the dark haired boy reeling back, slamming his head into the ground, causing his vision to distort.  
  
Harry rolled out of the way as Draco raised his wand the spell hit the ground just inches from where Harry's head had been.  
"Bastard." Draco hissed.  
With catlike grace Harry jumped to his feet and threw his fist deep into Draco's stomach.  
"If you can't stand the heat, get out of the kitchen!" Harry snarled and he turned his back on Draco and began to walk off. With his back turned, Harry didn't see Draco catch his breath and chase after Harry, he knocked the boy to the ground and they rolled in the mud. Each trying to gain the upper hand over the other.  
"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING!" someone screeched.  
Draco was bleeding from a cut lip and Harry had a bloody fist. They laid, Draco on top of Harry as a pair of shiny black boots came into view.  
"Congratulations. You have both managed to break your own personal world records. You have been here, what? 12 hours, and have already nearly killed each other?"  
The boys hurried to their feet, trying to make themselves presentable and not look like they had just played "rough and tumble" in the mud.  
"Give me one good reason, why I shouldn't put you both into detention?" the head girl asked, her hands firmly on her hips.  
Draco looked irritated that the bushy haired girl had disrupted their private time'. "Stick you Granger!" he spat, dragging his sleeve across his lip to stop the blood from dripping down his chin.  
"That is not a reason."  
Draco looked up at her with a bored expression. "Who gives a flying fuck, just piss off and we can all get on with out lives." he sneered.  
"You will receive your detention slip on Monday morning, I'm sure Professor Kaiba will be delighted in having you help him setting up the new computer system."  
Hermione Granger smirked; she knew that ICT was Draco's worst subject. Harry laughed and drew her attention to him.  
Draco hissed before smirked slightly, as the pain in his lip stopped him from doing more. "Oh this should be good.. he muttered, as Hermione stalked up to Harry.  
"Professor Snape needs the potion labs to be cleaned, there has been a lot of dust developed over the holidays. Your detention slip will come at tomorrow's breakfast, seeing as Snape needs the labs first thing Monday morning."  
"Good day to you," Hermione turned on her heels and marched away.  
Raquelle arched an eyebrow as she walked up, having just seen Granger walk off. She hid behind a hedge as the head-girl walked past, not wanting her to notice the small little detail that her clothes had chocolate sauce over them.   
Eh? she wondered, stopping to stare at the two boys before her. "What the fuck?"

Thanks for reading and we hope you enjoyed.  
No Relena's Snape's or eggs were harmed in the making of this fic.. sadly.   
But please do review thankie all** ::bows::**  
Ja!  
_ Shadowz Tenshi & Shinigami195  
_


End file.
